maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mystique/Pater-Fist
* |bio = A mutant shapeshifter able to assume any humanoid appearance, Raven Darkholme achieved top-secret Defense Department clearance and used it to steal technology for the use of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. She is also mother to the X-Men's Nightcrawler. Raven Darkholme, a mutant shapeshifter able to assume any humanoid appearance and one of the key members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. }} |name2 = Million Bullets |stamina2 = 30% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 8 |hitcrit2 = 95% /15% |type2 = Ranged Gun |effects2 = |name3 = Gunshot |stamina3 = 21% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 1 Round |hits3 = 3 |hitcrit3 = 95% / 15% |type3 = Ranged Gun |effects3 = |name4 = Iso-8 Tactics |stamina4 = 10% |target4 = All Allies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |type4 = Buff Heal |effects4 = |name5 = Adamantium Claws |stamina5 = 18% |target5 = One Enemy |cooldown5 = 2 Rounds |hits5 = 2 |hitcrit5 = 88% / 11% |type5 = Melee Slashing Adamantium |effects5 = |name6 = Berserker Frenzy |stamina6 = 28% |target6 = One Enemy |cooldown6 = 2 Rounds |hits6 = 4 |hitcrit6 = 88% / 11% |type6 = Melee Slashing Adamantium |effects6 = |name7 = Savage Rend |imagename7= Savage Rend |stamina7 = 22% |target7 = One Enemy |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds |hits7 = 1 |hitcrit7 = 88% / 11% |type7 = |effects7 = |name8 = Feral Ambush |stamina8 = 22% |target8 = One Enemy |cooldown8 = 2 Rounds |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 88% / 20% |type8 = Melee Slashing Adamantium |effects8 = |name9 = The Jungle |stamina9 = 20% |target9 = One Enemy |hits9 = 1 |hitcrit9 = 88% / 11% |type9 = Melee Unarmed |effects9 = |name10 = War and Peace |imagename10= Dance of Blood (Bruiser) |stamina10 = 16% |target10 = One Enemy |hits10 = n/a |hitcrit10 = n/a |type10 = Debuff |effects10 = |name11 = The Grapes of Wrath |stamina11 = 12% |target11 = All Allies |hits11 = 1 |hitcrit11 = 88% / 11% |type11 = Buff |effects11 = |name12 = A Farewell to Arms |stamina12 = 10% |target12 = All Allies |cooldown12 = 3 Rounds |hits12 = n/a |hitcrit12 = n/a |type12 = n/a |effects12 = |name13 = Ring of Steel |stamina13 = 14% |target13 = All Enemies |hits13 = 1 |hitcrit13 = 88% / 11% |type13 = |effects13 = |name14 = Head Shot |stamina14 = 18% |target14 = One Enemy |hits14 = 1 |hitcrit14 = 88% / 11% |type14 = |effects14 = |name15 = Ricochet Shield |stamina15 = 12% |target15 = All Enemies |hits15 = 1 |hitcrit15 = 88% / 11% |type15 = |effects15 = |name16 = Infiltrator Training |stamina16 = 10% |target16 = All Allies |cooldown16 = 3 Rounds |hits16 = n/a |hitcrit16 = n/a |type16 = n/a |effects16 = |name17 = Mutilate |stamina17 = 16% |target17 = One Enemy |hits17 = 1 |hitcrit17 = 88% / 11% |type17 = |effects17 = x2 |name18 = Berserker Frenzy |stamina18 = 26% |target18 = One Enemy |hits18 = 1 |hitcrit18 = 88% / 11% |type18 = |effects18 = |name19 = Flying Steel |stamina19 = 14% |target19 = One Enemy |hits19 = 1 |hitcrit19 = 88% / 11% |type19 = |effects19 = |name20 = Scrapper Training |stamina20 = 10% |target20 = All Allies |cooldown20 = 3 Rounds |hits20 = n/a |hitcrit20 = n/a |type20 = n/a |effects20 = |name21 = Trick Shot |imagename21= Trick Shot (Tactician) |stamina21 = 16% |target21 = One Enemy |hits21 = 1 |hitcrit21 = 88% / 11% |type21 = |effects21 = |name22 = Disarming Strike |stamina22 = 12% |target22 = One Enemy |hits22 = 1 |hitcrit22 = 88% / 11% |type22 = |effects22 = |name23 = Battle Orders |stamina23 = 8% |target23 = All Allies |hits23 = n/a |hitcrit23 = n/a |type23 = |effects23 = |name24 = Tactician Training |stamina24 = 10% |target24 = One Ally |cooldown24 = 3 Rounds |hits24 = n/a |hitcrit24 = n/a |type24 = n/a |effects24 = }}